Fro Cruimt E? Why Should I?
by xbloodxasxtearsx
Summary: Rikku and Gippal both care ALOT about eachother...but will they ever admit thier true feelings? And if they do will thier be someone or something to stop thier happy ending? Please read and review. Enjoy...
1. Mystic Waters, Zikana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters in it...yadayadayada...lol. Just like the story.**

"Jro Cruimt E" by MacalaniaSpring

Chapter 1 "Mystic Waters, Zikana"

The Sun was shining and Rikku was relaxing on the shores of Besaid. Since she wanted to be alone for a bit, she climbed the rocky ruins and found herself in a little cove with a perfect view of the sea.

Sin and Vegnagun are now gone. Yuna had Tidus back, Wakka and LuLu are having a second child, and Paine and Baralai are getting married. But Rikku still didn't feel that things were as perfect as they should seem to be.

Even though Rikku could never admit it, she had always loved Gippal. Actually, she still did and always would.

_Everyone is loved. Why not me? _Rikku closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her eye. She imagined Gippal standing there in front of her. _Why does he have to be so hot? _Rikku opened her eyes and looked at the figure in front of her.

"Gippal?" Rikku sat up and turned red. Had he been there the whole time?

"Hey…Cid's Girl…" Gippal chuckled and plopped himself down on the sand.

Rikku frowned and punched Gippal in the arm. "I have a name." Gippal rubbed his arm.

"Owch…when did you get so strong?" A small smile spread across her lips.

"When did you become such a wuss?"

_Here we go again…_ Gippal stared at her and smiled. She was still the same old Rikku, even if she had saved Spira twice.

Gippal put Rikku into a headlock. She struggled to break free but it was no use. Gippal was too strong for his own good. _Why does he always have to tease me? _

"Who're you calling a wuss?" Gippal smirked and let Rikku go. She stumbled backwards and landed in the sand. She rubbed her bum.

"Sayhea…"

Gippal looked down and began to think of the time when he and Rikku had been dating. She had always been so optimistic. _How can she be so cheerful and I stay depressed? _

Rikku put on the cutest smile. "So…how come you're here anyway?"

_Now, let's think for a second. Would I really admit why? To be with you, to see you…just to be honored by your presence._

"Just exploring for some ancient machina. You?"

Rikku scratched her head and then responded. "Well…it may sound kind of weird, but I came here just to have some alone time…so I can think. You know…with all of these changes…despite the reason that I love the attention." With the cutest smile, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned her head back.

"I hear that you are now known as Lady Rikku." Gippal studied Rikku's features and she stared back at him.

"Yeah, for two years now, retard. Join the club and come back to Spira." Rikku laughed hysterically at Gippal's dumbstruck face.

"Oh…so that's how it's going to be." Gippal picked Rikku up and laughed.

"Gippal! Put me down! We're not kids any more." Rikku kicked and tossed her head around.

"So…" Gippal smirked. "So, how do you want it…drop, dunk, or throw?" Rikku frowned and took a deep breath.

"As long as you don't use a thunder spell I'll be okay." Rikku closed an eye and stared helplessly at Gippal.

"I think I'll go easy on you today." Gippal waded into the water and stopped when he was up to his waist.

"Gippal, just tell me this. Are you going to throw me?" Gippal shook his head.

"No. I'll let you down. Want to swim to that ruin out there?" Gippal pointed to the tower that had been destroyed many years before.

Rikku nodded and jumped from Gippal's arms. She looked back at Gippal and smirked playfully. Then she dove deep into the depths of Besaid's water. Gippal quickly swam after her.

When Gippal and Rikku were at the ruins Rikku stopped and wouldn't move. Gippal quickly swam to her side and looked thoughtfully at her.

"What is it?" Rikku just pointed to a symbol and shook fearfully. Gippal took Rikku's hand in his.

He looked more carefully at the symbol and then knew why Rikku was frightened. The symbol was a lightening bolt with a wave crashing down. Along the outside there was Al Bhed etched into the ruins. It read:

**This is the temple of Mystic Waters, Zikana. All summoners and guardians beware. For this is the temple of the fayth of Shueen, the evil, yet powerful swordsman. His fayth has the power of thunder and water, known as Zahnafurit. Proceed with caution; you may lose your life.**

Rikku turned to Gippal, wide eyed. "I've never heard of this temple." Gippal nodded and then took a deep breath.

"We should go back." Gippal began pulling Rikku towards shore but she wouldn't budge. "Rikku, come on." He pulled her once again.

"No Gippal…wait. Let's just explore. I mean, we can handle it. We have saved Spira on a number of occasions." Rikku then pulled Gippal and began swimming to the ruins of Mystic Waters, Zikana. They were no longer in Besaid…apparently.

When they had reached the entrance they saw a huge set of spiral stairs that went down. Rikku poked her head in through the entrance and then looked down at the dark void of Mystic Waters temple's depths.

"Should we go down?" Gippal looked at Rikku and nodded.

"Well, we are this far, right?" Rikku nodded and then reached for Gippal's hand. He just smiled and nodded to the entrance.

When Rikku and Gippal stepped onto the first step they noticed that they were walking on water. For the stairs were made of it and when you stepped on the stairs they lit up…one by one.

Gippal looked at the writing on the wall. They were such strange symbols, like none he had ever seen. When Gippal and Rikku had finally reached the bottom they had to stop at a set of doors. It had the symbol that was on the outside of the temple. The thing was that there was a sphere slot below it.

"Well, that was useless. Oh poopie!" Rikku folded her arms and pouted. Gippal shook his head and pointed at the ground.

"No…we may be in luck. Look."

Rikku turned in the direction that Gippal was pointing. There on the ground there was a sphere. But it was strange. Unlike all the other spheres Rikku and Gippal had seen, this sphere was a sapphire blue and had a glowing yellow all along it. And it left a trail of fog around it. It looked, well…mystical.

**Hope you all liked it. I finally am going to post the next chapter. lol . Took me long enough...**


	2. Zahnafurit

**Disclaimer: You guys all know the drill...same thing as before. lol**

"Jro Cruimt E (Why Should I)" by MacalaniaSpring

Chapter 2 "Zahnafurit"

Rikku walked cautiously over to the strange sphere. Once there, she picked it up and examined it more closely.

"Gippal, come here." She motioned for him.

He looked at her curiously, "What is it?"

Rikku put the sphere on and watched it. A young man walked up and started to talk. "As you can see, this is a sphere." He started pacing back and forth. "But…it is not an ordinary sphere. I cannot tell you what it does, though. You have to figure that part out on your own. I will tell you though, that the fayth is in that room. Of course you might have thought that there is no fayth anymore…you thought wrong." The man stopped pacing, so the viewers could see his features more clearly. "The age of summoners has once again come." The sphere image broke.

Gippal was speechless but Rikku always had to say something about the matter. "Oh, no…Well, we should put the sphere in…to ask the fayth what is going to happen."

Gippal had no chance to disagree, for Rikku put the sphere in the empty sphere slot and pushed on the set of doors. The doors were heavy, so it took Rikku awhile to open them. Doors open, Rikku looked into the dark void.

Gippal walked up behind Rikku and put his arm around her waist. "Well…here goes." Both nodding they walked into the darkness of the unknown.

If Rikku or Gippal had put their hand in front of their own face they wouldn't be able to see it, for it was too dark. Searching for Gippal's hand, Rikku grabbed hold instead a piece of cold metal. She didn't know what she had grabbed hold of, so she stumbled backwards, bumping into something. She slowly turned around and reached her hand out touched something warm…full of life.

Then a light started to glow from what Rikku had touched. The room lighting up, Gippal and Rikku found each other. They both looked around and cautiously walked towards the source of light. Rikku reached her hand out to it. Once she touched it, a door opened in the other side of the circular room.

Gippal and Rikku went to the door and looked inside. It was a well lighted room and the floor was cushioned by pillows. This was as well was a circular room, but was much smaller and cozy. It was as almost as if it were a living room from a home. The floor on which the pillows were on was shaped as a round bowl. Surrounding the bowl shaped floor was a higher level, only about 3 inches higher.

Rikku looked all around the room. "Do you think this is where the priests and priestesses would hang out?" She turned to Gippal

Gippal just shrugged. "I don't know...maybe. Let's just find the fayth and get out of here." Gippal took Rikku's hand and she just nodded. They both left the pillow-covered room into the much larger circular room once again. "Where's the fayth?" Gippal looked at Rikku. "There's only one door in this room...where else is there to look?" Rikku just shook her head and let go of Gippal's hand. He blushed...forgetting that he had not let go of her hand the whole time.

Rikku walked in front of Gippal, her back facing him. "Maybe we should just go...we'll search it another time." She turned on her heels to Gippal. "Should we tell Yunie about this?" Tilting her head to one side, she looked at Gippal.

He shook his head. "No, she's already gone through the road of a summoner once and she defeated Vegnagun with you and Paine. She's found Tidus again and now she's happy. I think we should just leave her be and figure this thing out on our own. We can do this." Gippal let a reassuring smile onto his face. "Alright, let's head out." Rikku nodded and raced up the stairs.

Gippal slowly followed behind her, thinking to himself. He was thinking about Rikku and if they'd ever be together again. He took a deep breath, finally coming to a conclusion. He would tell Rikku how he felt about her and would hope that she would say the same back.

**Okie-dokie. That's chapter 2. Yah, now on to the next chapter. Please review, pretty please...lol.**


End file.
